The invention relates to an open end friction spinning machine with a plurality of adjacently arranged spinning units at a machine frame which are connected to a common driving element extending in the longitudinal machine direction, each of which spinning units including respectively an inlet and opening device for fiber material to be processed and two rollers forming a yarn spinning wedge slot or throat, and which spinning units are respectively moveable from a driving position to a non-driving position with the connection to the driving element interrupted.
According to German published applications (D E OSen) No. 28 09 599 and No. 28 53 095, open end friction spinning machines are described wherein the wedge slot for the formation of the yarn is formed with two parallel axes rollers, disposed one inside of the other in such a manner that the wedge slot is formed out of a convex and a concave friction surface. The drive of the outer friction roller results from a tangential belt, from which belt a drive for the inner friction roller is derived by way of an auxiliary helping transmission. The inner friction roller forms, together with the associated inlet and opening device for the fiber material to be spun, a construction unit which can be moved to an out of drive position away from the longitudinally extending through driving element, whereby the inner roller is pulled out of the outer roller and the connection to the driving element is interrupted. This known open end friction spinning machine demands a high construction expenditure with which a large space is required. Perhaps more importantly, it is disadvantageous because the servicing position can only be achieved thereby with the relative movement with repect to one another of the two rollers building the wedge slot. Because it is very important to maintain the exact dimension of the wedge slot for the spinning results, there are very high demands on the tolerances so that thereby a very high manufacturing expenditure is required. Furthermore the wedge slot itself is not examinable because it is formed only through the closing and driving connection of the spinning unit.
The present invention is based upon the problem to so build an open end friction spinning machine of the above-mentioned kind that with minimum construction expenditures and the minimal space requirements, the individual elements of the spinning unit are arranged so the spinning units are easily assembled and maintained.
This problem is thereby solved according to one aspect of the invention by providing that the inlet and opening device of the spinning unit as well as the two adjacently arranged spinning rollers and common bearing housing therefore, are constructed as two construction units respectively movably held at the machine frame and that an intermediate piece is provided for holding one of the two construction units in the driving position in connection with and against the effect of adjustment apparatus, which intermediate piece is movable to a non-driving position.
To transfer or convert the spinning unit of the invention to the non-driving position, both of the two rollers are moved together as a unit so that their relative disposition with respect to one another is maintained and no changes in the spinning wedge slot results. By means of outward movement of the intermediate piece, which can advantageously be accomplished using a simple hand grip, both construction units are so moved that the driving is interrupted. With this arrangement, it is sufficient to have a relatively small movement for the two construction units so that a space-saving construction is achieved.
In advantageous arrangements of the invention it is provided that an intermediate housing for covering the wedge slot is provided as the intermediate piece, which intermediate piece, in the driving position, abuts against the respective associated bearing housing for the rollers and at an associated opening roller housing of the inlet and opening device, the intermediate housing at least partly including the fiber feed channel or tube from the opening roller to the spinning rollers. Thereby it is achieved that during a transfer to the non-driving position, the so-called servicing position, also the wedge slot is exposed for an inspection and in any event for maintenance. Furthermore, the fiber feed tube or channel is in a simple manner examinable.
In advantageous arrangements of the invention, it is further provided that the bearing housing for the spinning rollers for each respective spinning unit is carried for pivotal movement at the machine frame about an axle extending in the machine longitudinal direction. Thereby it is possible to achieve the non-driving position by means of a movement which is not hindered by the adjacent spinning units. A very space saving arrangement is further thereby achieved in that in further arrangments, the spinning rollers are arranged with vertically extending axles adjacent one another and that a common tangential belt is provided extending in the machine longitudinal direction for driving these rollers. The drive of both spinning rollers is thereby in any event simplified.
Embodiments of the inventin are proposed wherein the intermediate housing and the bearing housing for the spinning unit are provided with fittings for the alignment of the bearing housing with respect to the intermediate housing, which fittings come into gripping engagement with one another during the transfer of the intermediate housing to the driving position. Thereby it is assured that the alignment of the fiber feed tube relative to both spinning rollers, which is very important for the spinning technology, is assured without requiring large demands on the tolerances for the bearings themselves.
In further arrangements of the invention it is provided that the bearing housing of each spinning unit is provided with a holder which is held at the machine frame for movement about a pivot axle. Thereby it is especially advantageous if the holder is installed with downwardly open openings onto the pivot axle and with spring loaded securing means advantageously secured. With this arrangement, it is possible to easily remove one construction unit with its bearings carrying the spinning rollers and substitute another such construction unit.
According to a simple advantageous embodiment of the invention it is provided that a loaded spring biases against the bearing housing or the holder for the bearing housing, toward the non-driving position. This spring forms the adjustment device which effects an interruption of the drive of the rollers when the intermediate housing is displaced.
In further arrangments of the invention it is provided that the opening roller housing, which respectively accomodates the opening roller which is driven by a tangential belt extending in the machine longitudinal direction, is pivotally arranged for movement about a pivot axle extending transverse to the machine longitudinal direction to accomodate loosening from the tangential belt by pivotal movement. This results in a space-saving arrangement which only requires minimal space. Especially advantageous arrangements provide that the opening roller housing is pivotally carried by a feed roller carrying shaft of the inlet and opening device. Thereby the inelt and opening device is formed in a very compact construction unit which only requires a small construction space. It is furthermore advantageous to provide that the intermediate piece is guided at the opening roller housing with a gliding/sliding guide. This feature results in alignment of the intermediate piece with respect to the opening roller housing upon closing of the spinning aggregate or unit.
In further arrangements of the invention it is provided that a pivotable cover is arranged respectively at the associated spinning units at the servicing side opposite the machine frame. Thereby it is possible on the one hand to achieve an accident protection with respect to the spinning machine unit and simultaneously to camouflage the machine with an optically pleasing outer surface. Further a simple hand grip mounted at the cover provides an especially advantageous movement for a servicing procedure, whereby simultaneously the drive is also interrupted.
In further arrangements of the invention, there is a frame installed for each of the spinning units at the machine frame, at which respectively the pivot axles for the holder of the bearing housing and the pivot axle for the cover and the inlet and opening device are installed. Thereby it is possible, in spite of the assembly of the spinning rollers with the bearing housing as a construction unit and the inlet and opening device as a further construction unit, to provide that all these parts forming the spinning aggregate can be easily disassembled out of the open end friction machine without requiring a large installation expenditure and above all, also without disturbing the adjacent spinning units.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.